


Indecision may be the best decision

by JoiningJoice



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Asahi is so stupidly in love with Kisumi oh my god, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Prompt: Università, Smut, more porn than feelings, p0rnfest 2015/2016
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Scritta per il p0rnfest 2015/2016 - Prompt: Università]</p>
<p>Asahi lo fissò orripilato per qualche istante prima di chinarsi lentamente in avanti e soffocare il volto nel suo stesso libro, emettendo versi che avrebbero fatto dubitare chiunque della sua sanità mentale per sfogare un imbarazzo che non aveva fine. Sentì Kisumi ridere, appena aldilà delle sue gambe; tirò un calcio debole nella sua direzione e lo colpì sul fianco, mozzandogli il fiato per un istante soltanto prima che ricominciasse a ridere.<br/>- COSA CI TROVI DI TANTO DIVERTENTE?! - Strillò, sollevando appena il capo dal libro perchè Kisumi capisse chiaramente cosa stava dicendo. - È imbarazzante! Sembro un idiota! -<br/>- Non è che lo sembri... - Asahi gli sferrò un altro calcio, ma stavolta Kisumi fu più svelto; lo afferrò per il piede e lo tirò verso di sé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecision may be the best decision

Il basket non lo interessava. Asahi era sicuro che almeno quella fosse una certezza nella sua vita – giusto quella, dato che per quanto riguardava il resto non era mai stato in grado di prendere una decisione definitiva su niente. Suo padre aveva smesso da tempo di rimproverargli quell'aspetto del suo carattere, mentre sua madre aveva sempre avuto da ridire su ogni sua indecisione; aveva protestato quando Asahi aveva definitivamente detto addio al nuoto agonistico, e aveva protestato quando era stato ammesso all'università K – definendola un'università mediocre, ben lontana da ciò che sperava per suo figlio. Asahi non aveva dato troppo peso a quei rimproveri. L'università K era a Tokyo, ed era la stessa università in cui era stato ammesso Kisumi.

Il basket non lo interessava. E neanche Kisumi. Quindi non comprendeva esattamente cosa lo spingesse a ritrovarsi in prima fila a ogni incontro a cui il suo compagno delle scuole medie e del liceo partecipasse, né cosa lo avesse spinto ad accettare quando Kisumi gli aveva proposto di trovare un monolocale da dividere.

Il diretto interessato di ogni suo dubbio e ogni sua certezza si sedette sul divano che fungeva anche da letto in quell'istante, dal lato opposto al suo; non disse nulla, limitandosi a fissarlo con un sorriso insopportabile sul volto. Fu Asahi a sbottare per primo – come sempre.

\- Cosa c'è ora? - Borbottò, fingendo di fissare il libro di testo che aveva poggiato aperto sulle ginocchia alzate. Il sorriso di Kisumi si intensificò appena.

\- Eri alla mia ultima partita. - Mormorò. Asahi si sentì avvampare, incapace di nascondere la rapidità con cui il suo corpo aveva reagito a quell'affermazione. Era abbastanza sicuro Kisumi non fosse a conoscenza del fatto che aveva visto tutte le sue partite, fin dalle scuole medie; se non l'aveva mai notato sui piccoli spalti degli stadi provinciali, come avrebbe potuto vederlo nella folla del pubblico di Tokyo?

\- No, non c'ero. - Protestò, senza convinzione. - Non so neanche a cosa giochi. A cosa giochi? Baseball, giusto? Forse era football. -

\- Gioco a basket. - Rise Kisumi. - E ho invitato Makoto Tachibana e Haruka Nanase alla partita di ieri, dato che si sono trasferiti a Tokyo da poco. Mi hanno riferito di averti visto. Te li ricordi? Abbiamo fatto le medie assieme. -

Asahi ricordava perfettamente Makoto Tachibana e Haruka Nanase – soprattutto quest'ultimo, la causa di tutte le sue disgrazie quando aveva dodici anni; erano stati due grandi compagni di squadra, ma non si erano mai tenuti in contatto. E ora tornavano solo per distruggere anni e anni di grandissimo impegno e piani ben congegnati di stalking compulsivo, solo per rivelare il suo più imbarazzante segreto a Kisumi stesso. Annuì senza fissare Kisumi negli occhi, stropicciando gli angoli delle pagine del suo libro di testo a causa della tensione sempre più crescente.

Fuori dalla finestra del loro appartamento, il sole stava tramontando e i rumori della città a cui non si era ancora abituato rendevano quasi impossibile pensare razionalmente; raggi di luce rossastra illuminavano l'espressione stranamente neutra e tranquilla sul volto di Kisumi. Erano quelli i momenti in cui Asahi dubitava persino di se stesso; non aveva mai saputo definire Kisumi un amico – nonostante gli fosse stato vicino più di Ikuya, più di chiunque altro. Non aveva mai trovato una spiegazione logica al bisogno patologico di vederlo giocare – lo attraeva l'energia che Kisumi metteva nel basket, quella tensione che non sembrava possedere e che sfogava solamente contro la squadra avversaria. Più di tutto, adorava urlare il nome di Kisumi e tifare per lui fin quasi a perdere la voce, incapace di dimenticarsi la volta in cui la voce dell'altro ragazzo l'aveva spinto ad arrivare alla fine di una gara. Nessuno aveva creduto in lui, allora; nessuno tranne Kisumi.

\- Asahi. - Il suo nome suonava come un rimprovero, un sospiro rassegnato. Lo fissò finalmente negli occhi e lo riscoprì più vicino di quanto avesse creduto. - Sai che ti sento starnazzare il mio nome a ogni partita da sei anni, vero? -

Asahi lo fissò orripilato per qualche istante prima di chinarsi lentamente in avanti e soffocare il volto nel suo stesso libro, emettendo versi che avrebbero fatto dubitare chiunque della sua sanità mentale per sfogare un imbarazzo che non aveva fine. Sentì Kisumi ridere, appena aldilà delle sue gambe; tirò un calcio debole nella sua direzione e lo colpì sul fianco, mozzandogli il fiato per un istante soltanto prima che ricominciasse a ridere.

\- COSA CI TROVI DI TANTO DIVERTENTE?! - Strillò, sollevando appena il capo dal libro perchè Kisumi capisse chiaramente cosa stava dicendo. - È imbarazzante! Sembro un idiota! -

\- Non è che lo sembri... - Asahi gli sferrò un altro calcio, ma stavolta Kisumi fu più svelto; lo afferrò per il piede e lo tirò verso di sé. Asahi strillò di nuovo mentre scivolava in avanti sul divano e il libro volava a terra, incapace di contrastare la forza con cui l'altro lo tratteneva in quella posizione. Si arrese e rimase fermo immobile solo quando notò che Kisumi aveva ripreso a sorridere con un accenno di malizia sul volto – era la parte di lui che lo irritava di più, quell'apparente consapevolezza del potere che sapeva esercitare sugli altri, quella capacità di sfruttarla per far gelare il sangue a chiunque volesse. Non era una novità vederlo esercitare un potere simile; gli veniva naturale attirare e farsi amare da ragazzi e ragazze. Asahi era solito osservare dall'ombra, invidiando la scioltezza delle sue parole e il carisma che emanava da ogni gesto, ogni battito di ciglia.

Non l'aveva mai fissato in quel modo, però. Mai con quel sorriso. Almeno così credeva.

\- Quando sono sul campo e penso di arrendermi, la tua è l'unica voce che sento. - Mormorò. Asahi sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, confuso, mentre la sua mente registrava quell'ultima frase. L'istante dopo si sollevò sui gomiti e si alzò quel tanto che bastava per afferrare Kisumi per il colletto della maglia e spingerlo contro di sé, sul divano, per baciarlo senza lasciargli l'istante che gli sarebbe bastato a prendere il controllo della situazione – senza donare a se stesso l'istante che gli sarebbe bastato a dubitare di quella mossa.

Kisumi rispose al suo bacio con una furia tale da spaventarlo; come se non avesse atteso altro che quell'occasione, quel momento, quelle labbra e quel bacio – diverso e speciale, confrontato con tutti i baci che aveva avuto. Asahi sentì le sue dita sottili abbandonargli la caviglia e salire verso il suo volto, carezzargli la guancia con una gentilezza in totale contrasto col suo modo di baciare; si separò da lui senza abbandonare la presa sul suo colletto, aprendo gli occhi per fissarlo e ansimare sui suoi lineamenti delicati e femminei. Non l'aveva mai visto tanto da vicino – non aveva mai fatto caso a quanto le sue ciglia fossero lunghe e delicate, a quanto il suo sorriso fosse una curva dolce e carica di felicità. Non l'aveva mai _guardato_.

\- Asahi si comporta come fossimo ancora dei bambini. - Mormorò. Asahi fece per rispondere, ma un tocco rapido delle labbra di Kisumi lo zittì. - Non sapevo come farti capire che siamo adulti. Non sapevo cosa pensare quando hai accettato di venire con me a Tokyo. Non so mai cosa pensare quando ti vedo all'università e mi sento incredibilmente fortunato al pensiero di poterti avere con me, dopo le lezioni... -

Erano lacrime quelle che stavano facendo bella mostra di sé dagli angoli degli occhi sottili di Kisumi? Asahi si scoprì incantato da quel luccichio, e sollevò un pollice per carezzare delicatamente la guancia di Kisumi, in prossimità del suo occhio sinistro. La punta del suo dito si bagnò di quell'unica lacrima.

Non sapeva cosa rispondere alla fiumana di frasi che Kisumi stava rivolgendogli. Non era neanche sicuro esistesse una risposta simile per quella confusione di emozioni così improvvisa; era iniziata per scherzo, per istinto, e stava trasformandosi in qualcosa che non sapeva definire. Però era certo di una cosa – aldilà di tutti i suoi dubbi e di tutte le sue insicurezze c'era Kisumi, il petto contro al suo e lo spettro di una carezza dolce sulla sua guancia, ed era una delle visioni più belle a cui Asahi avesse mai avuto la fortuna di assistere. Ed era abbastanza da convincerlo a risollevarsi per baciarlo nuovamente, questa volta con lentezza e fingendo un'esperienza che gli mancava, stringendo i denti attentamente sul labbro inferiore di Kisumi e tirandolo appena prima di premere le labbra contro le sue.

Aprì le gambe e lasciò che Kisumi scivolasse tra di esse, ristringendo le cosce sul bacino di Kisumi quando lui prese a spingere contro di lui con tutto il suo corpo e non più soltanto con la propria bocca. Ciò che lo sorprendeva più di qualunque altra cosa era la semplicità con cui accettava quell'improvvisa piega degli eventi – come l'avesse sempre voluto, come avesse sempre conosciuto la risposta al perchè desiderava tanto vedere Kisumi e si fosse ammirato ad ammirarlo da lontano, spaventato all'idea di avvicinarsi abbastanza a lui da capire cosa provava realmente.

Sentì l'eccitazione farsi sempre più evidente contro quella di Kisumi; desiderava toccarlo, ma era troppo impaziente per decidere da dove iniziare, e lasciò che fosse lui a prendere il comando. Kisumi posò le proprie mani su quelle di Asahi e le guidò contro il proprio corpo, sotto la maglia e sul fisico definito da anni di basket. Era caldo e Asahi si ritrovò a carezzarlo di propria iniziativa, seguendo la piega dei muscoli sul suo petto e poi le linee dei suoi fianchi, fino ad arrivare al bacino. Esitò un momento prima di posarle sul suo sedere, spaventato dalla sua reazione e in parte impegnato a godere della sensazione dei denti di Kisumi che stringevano il suo orecchio e lo tiravano impazienti; esitò abbastanza da costringere Kisumi a sospirare e tornare a guidarlo su di sé, spingendo le mani contro il proprio sedere e incitandolo ad affondare le dita dentro la carne. Anche attraverso i pantaloni, Asahi si sentì mozzare il fiato nel sentire il brivido che aveva attraversato l'intero corpo di Kisumi e l'aveva appena sbilanciato in avanti; lo massaggiò di nuovo e lo sentì mugolare contro di sé, alzando appena il bacino e spingendo Kisumi contro sé per godere di quella frizione eccitante. Se avessero continuato così avrebbe avuto un orgasmo ancora prima di slacciarsi i pantaloni, e il prossimo passo sarebbe stato il buttarsi dalla finestra dall'imbarazzo. Kisumi venne di nuovo in suo aiuto.

\- Metti le mani sotto i pantaloni. - Suggerì. - E...sotto i boxer. -

Asahi annuì e deglutì, facendo come Kisumi gli aveva chiesto. Aveva una pelle tanto morbida da fargli quasi invidia, piacevole da accarezzare e priva di imperfezioni; carezzò la sua schiena e si insinuò tra i suoi vestiti e la sua nudità, mentre Kisumi cercava a fatica di slacciarsi i pantaloni per facilitargli il compito. Era strano toccare una persona così intimamente, ma il piacere che provocava sentire Kisumi sciogliersi sotto le sue dita era più forte di qualunque dubbio. Prima che potesse rendersene conto lui aveva slacciato anche i suoi pantaloni, e il palmo della sua mano e le sue dita carezzavano la sua erezione stretta nei boxer, fissandosi sul punto umido che si era formato in corrispondenza della punta del suo sesso. Asahi mascherò la vergogna affondando le unghie nella carne del sedere di Kisumi, massaggiandolo e aprendolo appena, avvicinando le dita alla sua apertura. Sapeva pochissimo di sesso, e ancora meno di sesso tra uomini, e quando cercò di lasciar scivolare le dita verso dove credeva di dover massaggiare Kisumi lui lo fermò sul colpo, preoccupato.

\- Non hai un minimo di raffinatezza. - Mormorò. Riportò le mani di Asahi a sé e vi posò sopra un bacio rapido prima di prendere a leccare l'indice e il medio della mano destra, senza ritegno; Asahi si ritrovò a fissarlo ipnotizzato ingoiare le sue dita fino in fondo, ricoprirle di saliva mugolando, liberarlo dalla sua bocca con un suono volgare e sorridere del rossore sul suo viso. Questa volta fu costretto a mettersi seduto per tornare a toccare il suo sedere; il volto di Kisumi si era abbassato verso la sua intimità, e non accennava ad alzarsi per facilitargli il compito. Tornò verso la sua apertura con le dita ora umide e riprese a stimolarlo, continuamente distratto dalla lingua di Kisumi sulla sua erezione ancora ricoperta dai boxer. Lasciò scivolare entrambe le dita dentro Kisumi, del tutto inconsapevole di ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare – e lo sentì ansimare di dolore contro di sé. Se non avesse avuto un orgoglio gli avrebbe chiesto cosa doveva fare, ma fortunatamente il corpo di Kisumi rispose a quella domanda non posta: lo sentì allargare le gambe e spingere contro le sue dita, un invito a prendere a massaggiarlo da dentro. Prese a eseguire piccoli movimenti circolari all'interno di Kisumi, cercando di affondare ancora di più le dita in lui – impossibilitato dalla posizione scomoda, ma restio a cambiarla; Kisumi si era finalmente indeciso ad abbassare le sue mutande quel tanto che bastava a prenderlo in bocca, e la sensazione paradisiaca che la sua lingua sul suo sesso donava era troppo forte perchè si lamentasse della scomodità. Spinse contro di lui con tutto il suo corpo, bacino e dita, e provò una strana sensazione di eccitazione nel sentire Kisumi mugolare disperato con il suo sesso in gola e il sedere completamente esposto al suo tocco privo di gentilezza.

Rallentò appena il movimento delle sue dita per abbassare lo sguardo e fissare Kisumi mentre lo leccava, aiutandosi con la mano che non stava stringendo il tessuto del divano là dove la lingua non riusciva ad arrivare. Kisumi si accorse del suo sguardo e qualcosa si illuminò nei suoi occhi; lo prese per quasi tutta la sua lunghezza e Asahi si sentì tremare, ancora di più quando Kisumi risalì dalla base della sua erezione fino alla punta con una lunghezza esasperante – fino a lasciarlo andare. Baciò il suo apice e sorrise di nuovo; Asahi non riuscì a trattenersi, nonostante lo spettacolo osceno. Tremò e si aggrappò ai capelli di Kisumi con la mano libera, mentre un orgasmo lento e lungo lo colpiva e si rilasciava sulle labbra dell'altro ragazzo. Quando finalmente anche l'ultimo spasmo di piacere si fu esaurito e Asahi fu di nuovo abbastanza in sé da aprire gli occhi, vide che Kisumi si stava leccando le labbra per ripulirsi del suo piacere.

D'istinto lo ribaltò sul divano, preso dalla foga dell'eccitazione già consumata; Kisumi lo fissò sorpreso per un istante e Asahi approfittò di quell'istante per riprendere a massaggiarlo con le dita, infilandole fino a metà ora che la posizione glielo consentiva. Kisumi tremò violentemente e urlò, premendosi una mano sulla bocca per nascondere i versi a metà tra dolore e piacere che quei gesti gli provocavano. Asahi continuò a uscire ed entrare da lui preso da una foga senza precedenti, penentrandolo con le sole dita – Kisumi alzò una mano e piegò indice e medio, indicandogli cosa fare. Attese di essere dentro di lui fino in profondità prima di piegare appena le dita e premere contro i suoi muscoli, ma il risultato fu un gemito così forte che nessuna mano potè nasconderne l'intensità. Continuò a toccarlo in quel modo per qualche secondo prima che Kisumi inarcasse la schiena e venisse, la mano libera ancora intenta a toccarsi durante l'orgasmo, un'espressione di piacere totale sul volto. Asahi gli si accasciò addosso, ansimando come fosse appena venuto per la seconda volta anche lui; sentì le dita di Kisumi salire a carezzargli i capelli in un gesto che per qualche motivo risultò più intimo di qualunque cosa fosse appena successa, più da amanti che da ragazzini imbranati intenti a scoprirsi per la prima volta.

Asahi premette la fronte contro il suo petto e cercò di controllare il proprio respiro, sconvolto dall'emozione. La nebbia di necessità fisica che aveva offuscato i suoi penseri andava diradandosi, consentendo a domande scomode di tornare in superficie. Si chiese cos'aveva fatto; si chiese se Kisumi gli piacesse, più che come amico; si chiese se fosse solo attrazione fisica.

Dita delicate scivolarono sotto il suo mento e sollevarono il suo volto; Kisumi si sollevò e scivolò via da lui, alzandosi per baciarlo. C'era l'ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra, un sorriso che non irritava più – era solo un altro aspetto di Kisumi che forse aveva odiato solamente perchè non era sicuro che i sorrisi che Kisumi rivolgeva al mondo potessero essere solamente suoi.

Per una volta lasciò che quell'unico bacio schiarisse ogni suo dubbio e fosse la sua unica certezza. Per una volta Asahi pensò che forse, ma era solo un'ipotesi, Kisumi era davvero l'unica sicurezza di cui aveva bisogno.

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima AsaKisu! Non credevo avrei mai scritto di loro, il p0rnfest spinge in direzioni inaspettate...  
> Un ringraziamento ENORME all'autrice del prompt originale, picavasnormandy su livejournal, che spero di aver accontentato al meglio! <3  
> Post originale su LJ: http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1392465.html?thread=7505233#t7505233  
> Alla prossima!  
> -Joice


End file.
